Tlaloc's Test
Tlaloc's Test is the seventh episode of No Evil. Plot synopsis The episode starts off with a camera shot of Chalchiutlicue and Ichabod, who thirsty and lost in a desert. Icky steps on a cactus by accident, causing him to be in mild pain as he kicks the pieces off of his claw. He then stops to sit on a tree stump, to which Calamity points at a water pump in the distance. Icky tries to pump it but it doesn't work due to it's age and rust. Calamity then finds a note in a can, with instructions from Tlaloc on how to get the pump working. Icky tries to pull the lever with his feet but it appears to be stuck. Calamity then tries it with her hands and the lever miraculously starts to move, much to the annoyance of Ichabod. However, water still won't come out and Icky is about to try again, when he gets a pain in his claw. Chalchiutlicue then looks at the rock behind her, opens it and finds a jar of water in it. Calamity opens the jar and is about to put it in the pump, when Icky steals it from her, wanting the water for himself. She tells him to give it back, to which he refuses. Calamity then tries to sneakily get the jar back, initially failing but then succeeding by using her tail. She pours the water in, to the dismay of Icky, and pulls the lever. However, it breaks off and she stares at it, with Icky being furious because of it. She becomes sad, when a drop of water falls on the ground and the "lever" responds to it with a green glow. Calamity then realizes the lever is Tlaloc's tuning fork and she slams it at the pump, causing the water to float out of it, with Icky looking at the happening in surprise. The water then expands and shoots up into the sky, transforming into a cloud to which the fork reacts. Out of nowhere, it starts to pour with rain, eventually leaving a small lake of water as Icky looks on with a surprised face. Calamity then controls the water with her fork, with the rain clouds slowly dissapearing and the sun coming out again, with the pair looking onto the newly formed lake, with Icky sneezing at the end of the episode. Appearances * Chalchiutlicue * Ichabod Credits In Video Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield) Notes & trivia * This is the first appearance of Ichabod. * The song used in the episode is "Desert Pete" composed by Billy Edd Wheeler and sang by Kingston Trio. * In a Tumblr post from June 2017,The Tumblr post from Jun 2017 Betsy Lee stated that this episode was blocked in some countries (such as Germany) and advised these people to watch the video on Newgrounds instead.The link to the Newgrounds video References  | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 1 (Episodes) Category:Videos